


Glitter Angel

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in Las Vegas, F/F, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia celebrate the holidays the best way they know how.  Based on the song "Christmas in Las Vegas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange on Tumblr

“You look awful,” Lydia said, hooking her arm around Allison’s waist as they stumbled through the casino.  Allison pushed the hair out of her face, and gave Lydia a smeared lipstick grin.

“You’re one to talk,” Allison retorted.  “You’re dressed like a stripper.”

“I am dressed like an _angel_ ,” Lydia chided.  “An angel covered in glitter.”  Allison wanted to point out that angels probably didn’t wear bikinis, either, but this was Las Vegas and the rules didn’t count.  And she had to give Lydia credit; the girl could still walk in heels, even if she was totally smashed. 

“Oh, wanna play the slot machine again?” Lydia asked, but the way she was pulling Allison towards the blaring lights of the ringing machines answered the question before Allison could.  Lydia traced her red nails along the screens as she led Allison further down the aisle.  “Pick a good machine for me,” Lydia demanded, and Allison picked the closest one, sitting Lydia down on a vinyl stool before digging her her purse for their bag of quarters.  Lydia looked up expectantly, and Allison found herself giggling at just how silly Lydia looked, covered in all that silver glitter with her hair fluffed up as big as the silly white wings strapped to her back.  It was so entirely non-Lydia, this whole Christmas in Las Vegas ordeal.

 

“I’ll go get you a drink,” Allison offered, handing Lydia the change.  Lydia grinned brightly, swiveling quickly to the machine and putting her quarters in.  Allison figured this would be the last drink before she dragged a sure to be pouting Lydia back up to their room.  The casino floor had almost emptied out, and the bartender looked like he wanted to go home.  Allison would’ve felt bad for him if he hadn’t been eying Lydia from the bar like he could eat her up.  And Lydia got enough of that at home, thank you very much.  Allison was sure to step directly into his line of vision.

“Can I get a couple of shots to take to my girlfriend?” Allison asked, making sure to grin as she said “girlfriend.”  She tilted her head as the bartender’s eyes widened.  “Just a nightcap before your shift is over,” Allison said.  “If it’s not too much trouble.”  She heard a joyful shout over her shoulder, and turned to see a gleeful Lydia bouncing in front of a whirring slot machine.  She was starting to get stares.

“You know,” Allison said to the bartender, who was only half paying attention, “forget the drinks.  I think it’s time for bed.”  She quickly made her way back over to Lydia, who greeted Allison with an enthusiastic hug.

 

“I won!” Lydia exclaimed, the clattering of coins echoing behind her.  The quarters had started to pile up on the floor.  Allison kissed her forehead.

“You’ve been winning everything today,” Allison said, and it was weirdly true.  They knew better than to ask questions about their strange twists of fate, but they had quickly left the blackjack table after winning one too many hands for it to be a coincidence.  It had been just plain weird, to be honest.  And security had started to keep an eye on them, and that just wouldn’t end well.  At some point, they had gone to dinner, and there had maybe been strippers?  Or were they waitresses?  It was hard to tell in this town.  Allison definitely remembered Lydia drinking heavily, after yelling something about “when in Rome,” and putting a few bills in the exposed bra of the stripper-waitress.  Allison remembered laughing hysterically as Lydia decided that if they were in Vegas, they should dress the part-but it got a little blurry when they actually bought the costumes-a tiny little santa dress for Allison and the angel for Lydia.  She was going to burn the santa dress before she got home.  For one, the fabric was starting to chafe, and second, it was just a terrible dress.  Too short and too shiny.  And now Lydia was cupping her ass.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Lydia whispered, paying no mind to the glimmering quarters in a puddle at her feet.  Allison grinned.

“I was just going to suggest that,” Allison said, gently pulling Lydia’s hands off her butt.  Lydia stomped over her winnings as she gleefully followed Allison to the elevator, leaving a pile of change on the cheap casino carpet.

 

“I’m taking a shower,” Allison announced to the empty hotel room, tossing her purse to the floor.  Lydia’s heels quickly joined the bag, and then the wings.  Allison was already halfway to the bathroom, attempting to unzip the santa dress.  Lydia’s hands were over hers in the next moment.  Lydia kissed the back of Allison’s neck before pulling the zipper down.  Allison rolled her head back, letting Lydia slide the dress off.  Lydia’s ran kisses down the line of Allison’s spine.  She paused at the base of Allison’s lean back, right were the curve of her butt began.  Lydia’s slender fingers hooked into the band of Allison’s underwear and pulled down.  Allison kicked the underwear off, reaching behind her to pull Lydia back up.  Lydia reached forward to unhook Allison’s bra, but was stopped with a firm kiss.  Allison’s lips brushed along Lydia’s, sticking slightly against sugary tasting lipgloss.  As Lydia’s little tongue slipped behind Allison’s teeth, Allison reached behind Lydia and pulled the strings of her white bikini top; first the one around Lydia’s pale neck, and then the one around her back.  Again, Lydia reached for Allison’s bra, but Allison caught her wrists and pressed forward, making Lydia take a step back.  Then another, and another, until they had crossed into the black and white tiled bathroom.

 

Allison pulled back and went to run the water for the shower; Lydia’s arms hooked across Allison’s waist and her breasts pressed lightly to Allison’s back.  She didn’t stop Allison from running the water-after all, Lydia was the one covered in glitter.  She wanted to wash off just as badly as Allison did.  The girls removed the rest of their clothing as steam filled the small bathroom, stepping quickly into the shower.  Lydia was first to stand under the jetting water, and the shower floor began to sparkle as the silver flecks washed out of Lydia’s hair and skin.  It was always a pleasure to watch Lydia shower-she was slow and deliberate.  Allison knew as Lydia ran her hands over her water-slick torso, tracing along her ribs and cupping her breasts, that she’s drawing Allison in-but it worked.  It worked every time. 

 

Lydia got another moment to enjoy the shower beating down on her back before Allison pulled her into a tight embrace.  They met in a kiss as Allison slid her hand down the Lydia’s stomach, over the dip of her pelvis before firmly cupping Lydia’s slit.  Allison’s thumb roamed over Lydia’s clit, pressing circles into the firm bud and making Lydia let out high pitched gasps.  Lydia was always so sensitive after a couple of drinks, always so eager to let Allison push her into shivering orgasms.  Allison rubbed harder and faster, and Lydia could almost sound like she was giggling, if her head wasn’t in Allison’s shoulder.  

 

The water was starting to get in Allison’s eyes and she shifted their bodies to get a better position. Lydia almost let out a displeased noise when Allison’s thumb stopped it’s frantic motions but was cut off when Allison stuck two fingers inside her.  Allison held Lydia by her wet, red hair as she twisted her fingers.  Lydia mewled, shutting her eyes and wiggling against the tiled wall of the shower.

“Good girl,” Allison cooed, and thrust her fingers in and out of Lydia with a teasing slowness.  Lydia was letting out low whines now, grinding her clit against Allison’s palm.  Her mouth hung open, just slightly.  Lydia wanted to come, Allison could tell.  Not yet. Just a few fast twists.  Harder thrusts with her fingers.  Allison could feel Lydia suck in tight, quick breaths, and she was starting to quiver around Allison’s finger.  Allison leaned in to suck on Lydia’s neck as she added a third finger.  This was the best part, the absolute last part, making Lydia come so hard that she cried.  And Lydia was crying, shaking as Allison thrust three fingers inside her.  Lydia shuddered, pulling Allison’s head back.  Lydia kissed Allison hard, viciously, biting Allison’s lower lip as she rode her orgasm.  She was coming, beautiful, angelic Lydia, coming around Allison’s hand.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Allison murmured.  Lydia was already pulling Allison’s hand back, dropping to her knees.  “Lydia, you-” Allison began, but found she was at a loss for words as Lydia began to suck her clit.


End file.
